Blog użytkownika:Ecleette/Patrz dookoła
No więc, ja jakże nieznana wśród was pannica przybywam z nowym opowiadaniem. Choć jest to moje osiemnaste - bo mam jeszcze wiele blogów - to i tak do was zawitam. Styczność z Miraculous mam od ośmiu dni, więc nie.znam z wielu wątków. Jednak, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to dla was problem. Zapraszam do czytania! 'Rozdział 1' Nie zawsze pogoda jest taka, jaka powinna być. Często mieszają się ów zjawiska pogodowe z chumorem ludzkiego samopoczucia. Kontrast w tych przypadkach jest naprawdę rzadki, jednak nic na to nie da się poradzić. Paryż, miasto okrzyknięte Rajem Zakochanych, od kilku godzin zalewany był przez nieprzyjemne wrześniowe deszcze. W wielu kałużach odbijały się rozmazane postacie odziane w płaszcze, dzierżąc w rękach kolorowe parasole. Można uważać taki widok za ponury, bez życia - jednak czy tym stojącym w deszczu zakochanym, całującym się namiętnie pod mahoniowo-granatową parasolką na tle Symbolu Paryża, było to uciążliwe? Nie. Młoda dziewczyna o ciemnych granatowych włosach po raz wtóry popiła mlekiem ciasto. W jej przypadku taka pogoda nie sprawiała lepszego samopoczucia, a co dopiero chumoru. Zostawiona sama sobie w domu zaszyła się w pokoju, i nie miała zamiaru się z niego ruszyć. Na komputerze dopatrzyła się wielu ciekawych - bądź żenujących - wiadomości z Paryża. Kolejny egzemplarz magazynu modowego, na którego okładce widniał blond włosy chłopak w jej wieku, leżał niechlujnie rzucony na łóżu. Widok pokoju mógł wydawać się naturalny. Gdyby nie jeden, bardzo ważny szczegół; stara szkatułka z otwartym wiekiem, która taksowana była wzrokiem nastolatki. Marinette Dupain-Cheng wykorzystywała całą swoją uwagę i obserwację sytuacji, by rozkminić się, dlaczego akurat dostała kolczyki. Nie, żeby jej się nie podobały. Drobne czerwone kuleczki prezentowały się naprawdę elegancko, dodatkowo pasowały kolorystycznie do jej włosów. - To jest śmieszne - westchnęła w końcu, sięgając ręką po szkatułkę. Nie czekając na.nic wyjęła z niej drobną biżuterię, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. Krzesło zakręciło się kilka razy, ale ona to zignorowała. Wpatrzona w lustro powoli ubrała czerwone kropki, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego odbicia. Deszcz dudnił o szyby, jakby chcąc zwrócić na siebie cenną uwagę. -Ładnie! - Marinette klasnęła cicho w dłonie, kiedy upewnił się, że biżuteria nie spadnie. Wygodne kolczyki dodatkowo -ku jej zdziwieniu - poprawiły jej chumor. Sobotnie popołudnie nie zapowiadało się niczym szczególnym. Granatowowłosa wróciła na swoje miejsce, co jakiś czas głaszcząc czerwone kuleczki. Wrażenie ciepła rozchodzące się po jej ciele nie ustępywało aż do wieczora. Rodzice dziewczyny zjawili się w domu dopiero po dwudziestej. Już wcześniej Mari zjadła naszykowaną przez siebie kolacje, i położyła się spać. Przez klapę w podłodze, która służyła za drzwi, zajrzała Sabina - jej mama, która była chinką. Widząc spokojnie śpiącą córkę uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zaraz jednk wieko zamknęło się z cichym trzaskiem, zostawiając pokój okalany w półmroku. Obydwie przedstawicielki płci pięknej nie dostrzegłu jednak lekkiej czerwonej poświaty, jaka wydobywała się z kolczyków, w których notabene dziewczyna zasnęła. - Znalazłam cię, Biedronko..- odezwał się cochy piskliwy głosik, który kojarzony mógł być z dźwiękiem chichotu małej wróżki. Czerwone światełko zniknęło, zostawiając jednak pięć czarnych kropek. -_______________________________ No i mamy pierwszy rozdział. Jak wrażenie? Pisany na telefonie, i to w dodatku podczas nauki kwasów karboksylowych.. HCOOH! No! Proszę o krytykę pochwałę, czy co tam dla mnie macie ;D kolejny rozdział pojawi się między środą a czwartkiem, gdyż te pierwsze dni tygodnia mam zawalone nauką z chemii fizyki i historii.. faken kraken no. Pozdrawiam i proszę o opinię! Rozdział 2 No więc witam. Kolejny rozdział mojego felernego opowiadania! Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Dziękuję tym dwóm osobą, które skomentowały poprzedni rozdział. Może iedyś moje opowiadanie będzie tak sławne jak innych? Raczej nie. No to zaczynamy! *~* Puste pukanie w drewnianą klapę wyrwało ze snu nastolatkę. Marinette z westchnieniem wyjęła ręce spod kołdry, podciągając się do siadu. Zaspanym spojrzeniem odtaksowała pomieszczenie, jednak nie za wiele zobaczyła w panującym tam półmroku. Oczy nadal kleiły się niemiłosiernie, zapraszając do kuszącej randki wraz z ciepłą pościelą. Dobrą minutę dziewczyna walczyła, by nie położyć się ponownie i nie zasnąć. Nie miała problemów ze snem, jednak dzisiaj czuła się wyjąkowo wypompowana z enerii. Coś podrapało ją po policzku, jednak była pewna, że to ona sama machinalnie poruszyła ręką. - Dzień dobry, Marinette! Jak popażona odskoczyła na przeciwległą ścianę, przyklejając się do niej plecami. Zmęczenie i kręcące się nad głową senne mruczki zniknęły jak okruszki w odkurzaczu. Wielkie do granic oczy wpatrywały się bez mrugnięcia w małą latającą istotkę, która po chwili przysiadła na krawędzi łóżka. - Jak się spało? - ''zapytało stworzonko, uśmiechająć się delikatnie. To wystarczyło, by granatowowłosa rozluźniła napięte mięśnie.I choć instynkto-podobne-coś kazało jej trzymać się od istotki z daleka, na klęczkach podeszła do czegoś, co wyglądało jak zmutowana biedronka. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała od razu, kiedy wreszcie przysiadła obok łóżka. Nadal czujnie obesrwowała najmniejsze drgnięcie postaci. - ''Jestem kwami, a na imię mi Tikki! '' Istotka ta miała dużą główkę, z której wyrastały jakby czółki. Ciałko w kolorze, no może pomiędzy czerwienią a różem, przyozdobione małymi czarnymi kropeczkami. Całość prezentowała się naprawdę uroczo. I te wielkie oczy o niespotykanej wcześniej barwie. - Okey, Tikki - powiedziała niepewnie, albo raczej z lekkim wachaniem szesnastolatka. - Skąd znasz moje imię i skąd się tu wzięłaś? Kwami pokręciło głową z uśmiechem, wyciągnając łapki do przodu, w geście podniesienia. Marinette od razu złapała stworzonko i posadziła na swoich dłoniach. - ''Twoje kolczyki, to miraculum. '' ''- ''Miaculum? - '' Tak. Można nazwać to również jako coś, co pozwala ci zmienić się w superbohaterkę. Córka Sabiny mrugnęła kilka razy, wgapiając się tępo w Tikki. - Jaka znowu superbohaterka? Że kto niby?? - '' Ty nią będziesz. Miraculum cię wybrało. A superbohaterką będziesz Biedronką. '' ''- '' Nie - padła szybka odpowiedź, albo raczej po prostu dziewczyna się wtrąciła. Zbiła tym z partykuły małą istotkę, jednak nie przejęła się tym. - Nie jestem żadną superbohaterką. Nie nadaję się do tego, a dodatkowo dzisiaj zaczynam nową szkołę. Naprawdę, wątpię, bym się do tego nadawała. - Ale.. ''-'' Jednak możemy zostać przyjaciółkami - przerwała ponownie, posyłając skromny uśmiech towarzyszce dialogu. - Dopuki nie zrozumiem za bardzo o co z tym Biedronkowaniem chodzi, nie obiecuję, że spełnię wymagania tego Mira.. miracu.. no tych kolczyków. No. Tikki pokiwała głową z aprobatą, wzlatując ponownie w górę. W ciszy oglądała, jak jej nowa podopieczna zbiera się do szkoły. Lekko niepewny chód, roziskrzone spojrzenie i lekki uśmiech dodawały uroku i niebywałego charateru tej dziewczynie. Idealna Biedronka! Rozdział 3 Tak więc znowu jestem u was z rozdziałem. Napisany na szybko, jakby co :D proszę o komentarze, i oczywiście opinię. Oraz baaardzo dziękuję za wcześniejsze komcie, naprawdę, bardzo dziękuję. *~~* Każdy dzień, który można określić masakrycznym, nazywany powinien być początkiem roku szkolnego. Niezależnie od stadium edukacji, miejsce nauki zawsze postrzegane jest jako najgorsze z najgorszych. Dla jednych ciężkie jest wstanie z łóżka, dla innych pierwsze przedstawienie się na gronie nowej klasy, a jeszcze dla innych samo oddychanie w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym zapachem kredy i flamastrów. Nie inaczej było z Marinette, która z lekkim wachaniem stała jako któraś tam z kolei na środku klasy, obserwowana przez około kilkadziesiąc oczu. - Nazywam się Marinette Dupain-Cheng, jestem z Chin - zaczęła z lekkim wachaniem. - Interesuję się modą, oraz własnoręcznym wyrobem ubrań i akcesorii. Uwielbiam ciastka, a nie przepadam za wrednymi osobami, które się wywyższają. Kilkanaście słów, z czasownikami czy czymś tam innym wypłynęło samoczynnie z jej ust. Kiedy skończyła, za pozwoleniem nauczycielki wróciła na wcześniej obrane miejsce, które zajmowała również dziewczyna z rudymi włosami. Alya - bo tak jej było na imię - przedstawiła się po raz wtóry, informując o tym, że biedna nastolatka już się jej nie pozbędzie tak szybko z jej życia. Zaraz dokończę! albo wieczorem, bozaczyna się impreza mojegosiostrzeńca TwT Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania